The Good Will Tour
by princessbutterflybookworm
Summary: After Shuriki and Delgados have been defeated, Elena appoints Esteban and Naomi to be ambassadors of Avalor. Along the way they visit other kingdoms and might even learn about diplomacy themselves. Come along for the adventure! Part of Elena of Avalor Appreciation Week on Discord for Elena fandom. Day 3: Diplomacy


It was 8:30 a.m. and Elena was rushing down the palace's halls with a bunch of papers in her hands. The heels of her shoes tapped and clicked against the floor as she scurried down the hallways past the palace workers already out and about on their various duties. She was headed to the grand council room for a meeting. The meeting was supposed to start at 8:00 a.m., but she had been up early making notes and lost track of time. Elena did not want to be any later than she already was.

Elena threw open the doors and slid into her seat. "So sorry," she apologized to her grand council members which included her abuelos, Esteban and Naomi who were already seated. Elena's papers scatted all over the table as she set them down. She gathered them up into a neat pile.

"About time," Esteban grumbled. "Why did we have to get up so early?" he asked her. He was known for sleeping in and was grumpy if he did not get enough sleep.

Luisa, Elena's abuela, turned to her granddaughter. "Good morning mija," she said in her sweet voice.

"Good morning everyone," Elena greeted them back. She knew it was time to start the meeting, so she banged her gavel on the table. "The grand council meeting will now come to order. The first order of business is old business which is good news. The Delgados, Fiero, and Shuriki are no longer a threat and the kingdom is safe.

They all cheered. Esteban shuddered at the mention of Shuriki. _All those horrible years under her reign he thought to himself. He still had nightmares about that time. He was grateful for Elena to be back ruling even though he did not always agree with her decisions. _His shook off his thoughts and focused back on the present meeting where Elena was still speaking.

"Once again, I am so grateful for everyone who helped defeat and capture these villains. Avalor is now safe. Now that our kingdom is no longer under a threat, I think that it is time that we have a goodwill tour of the kingdoms. I want to be able to let everyone know that our kingdom is safe and I would also like to set up trade agreements between Avalor and other kingdoms. I know we already have trade agreements with several kingdoms and are friendly with others, but I would like to do more. It will be good for all involved.

Elena explained more. "And to do this, I will need someone to represent Avalor, when we visit the other kingdoms. As Crown Princess I would like to nominate Chancellor Esteban as the ambassador of Avalor. He is very knowledgeable about different kingdoms. He was very helpful in knowing all about Satu and thanks to him we were prepared for King Toshi's visit."

She turned to Esteban. "Would you be willing to represent Avalor? You are the best at diplomacy."

Esteban stroked his goatee. "This is true. I accept the position," he said with a grin.

Elena had them vote to make it official. "All those in favor of Esteban becoming the ambassador of Avalor raise your hand," she instructed them." Everyone raised their hands.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, happy to have everyone agree. "Now I would also like to nominate Naomi Turner as our second ambassador. With her knowledge of the seas and traveling, she is the perfect candidate."

Naomi?" Esteban questioned. He pointed at Naomi next to him. "She does not know a thing about diplomacy and being an ambassador. She does not have experience."

"I'm on the grand council and deal with royal matters!" Naomi was quick to defend herself.

"But that is not the same thing," Esteban argued back.

Francisco spoke up next. "I agree with Elena. I think Naomi will do well. It will be a great learning opportunity for her."

Elena made her argument after her abuelo was done speaking. "Like abuelo said, I think this is a good opportunity for Naomi. She has proven herself to be a great ally and friend of Avalor. She has been very helpful in finding the scepter of night. And she is a quick learner. Remember how she picked up on how to use chopsticks when you taught us?"

"I am sure you can teach Naomi anything she needs to know," Luisa said, trying to convince Esteban to do the right thing.

Esteban was out of things to say. He knew his abuela was right and there was no more use arguing anymore.

Elena turned to her best friend Naomi. She asked her, "Do you accept the role of ambassador?

Naomi cheered. "Yes!"

Elena decided it was time to vote on the nomination. "Are we ready to vote," she asked? Everyone shook their heads yes.

"All those in favor of Naomi Turner becoming an ambassador of Avalor raise your hand." Everyone raised their hands again, even Esteban-though he did it slowly. The vote was once again unanimous.

Now, Elena explained what was going to happen next. "Now that that is settled, I will need Esteban and Naomi to work together over the next few weeks to come up with a list of kingdoms to visit. I want it to be manageable. Can I trust you two to work together?"

Naomi reached out her hand to Esteban. Esteban took her hand and shook it. They both smiled at each other.

"Does anyone else have any business that they want to discuss?" Elena looked around at the others.

Everyone shook their heads no. "I call this meeting to a close," Elena said and banged her gavel once again on the table.

Everyone got up and left to attend to their day.


End file.
